


Shower

by stormysunshine



Series: You & Erik and Erik & You [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik before his scars, F/M, Mild Smut, The smut IS mild but can be a little more depending on how you freaky deaks like it, adoration, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: Y/N takes the next step.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Reader
Series: You & Erik and Erik & You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Shower

The sound of the shower running had Y/N picking at her fingernails.

_“You mind if I take a shower real quick?”_

_“Yeah, go ahead. Want me to order some wings”_

_“Sure; my wallet’s on the table. Get my debit card out.”_

_“I can pay, babe. Two platters isn’t that much.”_

_“Exactly why I got it.”_

_“Erik—,”_

_“Girl, if you don’t stop? I said I got it.”_

_“You so damn bossy.”_

_“I told you, you ain’t liftin’ a finger while you here.”_

The exchange had only been ten minutes ago. Through her phone, Y/N ordered their food, a platter of buffalo chicken wings and fries for her, and honey old bay wings and onion rings for him. She thought about getting him a vanilla shake - Erik had a sweet tooth that she found endearing, but he told her he was going into training soon. For what reason, he hadn't revealed to her, but she didn't think he'd want to battle a five-hundred calorie milkshake in the gym the next morning. There was wine and beer in the fridge; not the best alternative, but it would do. 

_I should've gotten the shake, shoulda got me one, too. Burning five hundred calories is nothing for him. Hell, he'll probably try to eat the wings I don't finish, with his greedy ass_ , Y/N mused after the order had been placed. 

She wondered how he stayed in such great shape if he ate so much, but he went to the gym for two hours, six days a week. She’d be starving too if she worked out that much. She did her usual three days, four if she was feeling good, for an hour if she was up to it, and was perfectly fine with that arrangement. But all that was besides the point.

There was something else she wanted, something she had forbade herself from approaching since she and Erik were only three months into their relationship. The thought of it curled deep within her belly, seeping to her lower regions. Dreams and daydreams often had the anticipation pushing to become a reality, but she fought it off, thinking it too soon.

But Erik was sexy. Inhumanely sexy. Not just from his good looks, but the confidence he exuded, the swagger in his stroll, the preciseness of his words. Everything about him had Y/N drawing nearer and nearer to him, wanting to be touched in a way she never had experienced before.

“I’m a virgin,” she’d admitted to him one night when his wandering hands had gone farther than what she was comfortable with.

That admission had shocked Erik, and Y/N cocked a teasing brow. “What? I don’t look like one?” That sentiment had been thrown at her in the past, men’s eyes nearly bugging out their heads the second she revealed she’d never had sex before. Y/N wasn’t sure what vibe she gave off for people to assume what she was or wasn’t, but it aggravated her that she began to question herself after that revelation came to a new light.

She’d told Erik in a manner that was neither embarrassed nor brass, just matter-of-fact, and waited for his response, one of which was typical of him.

“Damn, no nigga been up in this?” His eyes swept over her body, the incredulity clear in his gaze.

“You ain’t romantic at all.”

He’d laughed at that, but then added, “Ain’t no shame in it, ma. Niggas ain’t worth all this."

That made her smile. He never pushed her after that, doing only what she was comfortable with, mainly kissing and light petting. She let him touch her breasts, even let his hands quest to the join of her thighs, but she only above her clothes. It wasn’t because she was too shy or scared to let him go there. They’d already gone to get tested together.

She omitted her truth at the time, so Erik hadn't mentioned anything beyond her being one of the only women who'd even cared about a test when it came to him. Y/N didn't find that surprising - any woman given the chance to sleep with him probably thought they needed to jump at the chance, taking no extra time for any precautions beyond a condom.

He also told her that he hadn't slept with anyone else the night after they studied together in her apartment. Y/N figured he noticed her wariness with that, so did not make an argument as he joined her at the testing office. Hers came back clear, obviously, and his did, too.

With that cleared, she reminded herself that no, she was not scared of losing her virginity. She'd practically done it with all the toys and masturbation she did to relieve herself. It was just that with the mountain of a man that he was, she knew she had to be mentally prepared for whatever he was to give her.

And she was. At least for something.

She stood from the couch in his bedroom and slowly traipsed toward the bathroom. The door was cracked open, a habit of Erik’s. He told her it was because he liked to be able to hear what was going on outside whatever room he was in.

Erik had a great sense of hearing; he knew whose footsteps were whose, picking up on hers before they were even dating. An injury as a child left her right foot with the slightest lapse to her gait, and whether she was wearing shoes, socks, or was barefoot, he knew when she was approaching.

And Y/N knew that he knew it was her coming into the bathroom.

She left the door as he had, slightly cracked and allowing for some of the steam to escape the room's confines. The room was dark, navy blue tile and deep-colored marble counters creating the dim aura. The lights were turned down low. Erik had mentioned to her before that he liked to relax when he was in the shower.

It was not often that he wasn't busy, his time being demanded by other aspects of his life, so when he cleansed, alone for once, nothing could be loud, not the colors or the light.

Y/N wondered briefly if she was disturbing him, but he hadn't said anything. His shower was in the shape of an L, the longer part for the standing room, and the shorter part with a ledge one could sit on. Y/N thought about what else the ledge could be used for. 

She was drawn to his body through the glass. Past the murkiness of condensation, she saw his naked form.

 _Goddamn_ , she bit her lip.

Erik was sculpted by a deity. From his broad shoulders, strong back, and muscular ass, Y/N wanted to touch him, wanted her hands all over him, and his over hers.

 _Oh, just do it, bitch_ , she demanded of herself before her subconscious could have her excusing herself from the room, making up some excuse that she had to get something from a drawer or cabinet. Hell, Erik already knew she was in there, and she never disturbed him while he used the facilities. She'd always knock and speak to him from the other side of the door or wait until he was done to go inside. Never had she allowed herself in without a word. He knew what she was there for. 

But he didn't turn to look at her. He continued washing himself, his body lathered in a masculine-scented body wash. Y/N was jealous of the suds that swam down his body, getting to touch and taste him in the way she wanted to. 

She breathed in and out and pulled her top over her head. Next went her jeans, then her bra, then her panties. She swiveled out the intimate apparel slowly, not to be seductive, but to remind herself that what was happening was very, very real. Her braids, long and drooping passed her backside, were wrapped up into a bun. She briefly worried about them taking a day and forever to dry if they got wet, but pushed that thought away, too. She wanted to be with her man; damn the consequences that didn't matter much. 

She crossed the soft rug and tentatively reached out to the shower door. She tugged at it, releasing it of its trap, and she was immediately hit with the steam, body wash aroma, and Erik's natural scent. She stepped forward before she could change her mind. 

Y/N went to his back, gently pressing her breasts against it and reached around him to run her hands down is chest. Erik still didn't turn around, and for a moment Y/N wondered again if he didn't want her to be in there.

But his hands overlapped hers, matching the trail she set across his skin. She softly kissed the back of his neck and the tops of his shoulders. A sudden thought occurred to her, and she let her hands drift to his midsection, over his dense abs, and to his pubic hair.

Her breathing shuddered when she let her fingers tantalize his length. It was semi-hardened. Erik had told her before that her touching him excited him, and she was internally empowered that she could do that to him despite her novice.

To stave her nervousness, she pressed her lips together and grabbed his length into her hand. She felt it twitch a bit, and she let out a breathy laugh. She wanted to ask him did it feel good, the way she was stroking him, but didn't have the nerve. She would leave the dirty talk to him, at least for then. 

She twisted her hand, rubbing him up and down at a pace that’s as neither leisure or hurried. She tried to stabilize her breathing when she thought about him in her mouth.

She heard him exhale when she had his dick at attention, silently celebrating that she was able to do that. It was then that he turned around, the heat in his eyes causing her breath to catch. His dick was vertical against her stomach. Her eyes dropped to look at it. It stared back at her like it was begging to be sucked and fucked. It looked delicious. God, was a virgin’s thoughts supposed to be this nasty?

He grabbed the nape of her neck, his bottom lip between his teeth before crushing his lips to hers. 

He kissed her deeply, passionately, his full lips dominating as they always did. Y/N could keep up now, her own lust pushing for control. She could tell he sensed that as there faces turned left and right, their tongues all in each other's mouths, their lips wetly smacking. It was not until Y/N whimpered in his mouth that she knew he had, once again, overpowered her. 

_Competitive ass nigga_ , Y/N thought to herself, but she couldn't lie to herself. She loved the dominance. She was not submissive by nature, taking control of her own life by her own means. She liked to push Erik in ways that showed that, too, but when they were together in intimate ways, she felt like putty in his arms, his natural sense of control seducing her. 

He pulled away after Y/N sucked his tongue. She pouted at the loss of his mouth but succumbed to whatever he was about to do by the look in his eye. He grabbed the body wash and squeezed the liquid into his hand, rubbing it between his palms before massaging it onto her shoulders. Y/N didn't know if she wanted to smell like his body wash and chastised herself for not thinking to bring a washcloth, but that was the least of her concerns. 

He made cleaning feel so damn _good_. His hands traveled down the length of her body, soaping her up as he had been. His hands went over her ass, giving it a quick squeeze that made her giggle. He gripped the cheeks again and pulled them apart. It stretched her labia, her opening, too, and she moaned. 

Erik stepped away from the stream of water and placed her there, letting the soap run off her skin and down the drain. 

He stood back and let his eyes sweep over her body, appreciative. "Goddamn, girl. You been hidin' all this under them clothes?"

Y/N bit her lip, a tad embarrassed, and shrugged. "You can...touch me if you want."

Erik chuckled. "Girl, I been knew that. What other reason would you come walkin' up in here, got all this out for me?" One of his hands went to her breasts. He ran his thumb over a perky nipple, circling it clockwise, and then squeezed the breast. He glanced at her one more time before dipping his head and taking the nipple into his mouth. 

Y/N gasped. Though she had seen it in porn and had the feeling described to her by friends, she never knew getting her nipples sucked would feel so good. With a shattering breath, her hand went to the back of his head, rubbing it and pressing him harder onto her breast. He switched to the other one, his tongue circling the areola before his lips wrapped around the nipple. He bit it lightly, and Y/N's mouth dropped open. She exhaled, fighting back a groan. 

Erik released her breast and went to ear. His tongue traced the shell of her ear and then his lips pulled at the lobe. "Don't hold that shit back," he growled and kissed her cheek. "I wanna hear you." 

Y/N's eyes went to his when he drew back from her ear. His gaze locked to hers, and Y/N could not pull her eyes away from him as he sucked two of his fingers before dropping them to the join of her thighs. 

"Spread your legs," he demanded softly, and Y/N did so. They stared at each other as his fingers went to her clit. It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't shave when she felt his extremities against her pubic hair, but if Erik minded, he didn't show it. They surfed through her folds, feeling all on her, bringing forth a wetness that Y/N didn't bring about herself for once. 

"Uhn," she breathed when one finger went inside her, then two. Erik's lips were back on hers, slowly this time, matching the rhythm of his pumping fingers. "That feels good," she whispered against his lips and felt Erik smirk. 

"Damn, this pussy tight. Can't wait to be all up in this." His fingers pumped faster and Y/N's breath quickened. "But not tonight."

Y/N's eyes whipped to his, a _why?_ in their brownness. 

Erik snickered. "I gotta work you up to this, baby girl. You new, remember?"

Y/N rolled her eyes. "So? I'm a grown woman."

"I know. But you know me. I'mma tear that ass up until you beggin' me to stop."

Y/N's heart quickened at those words. 

"You ain't ready yet, but I'ma get you ready." He glanced down, watching his fingers thrusting in and out of her. "Hell yeah, I'ma get you ready." 

Before Y/N could ask what he meant by that, Erik was on his knees. His hands gripped her hips, and Y/N's eyes widened. 

"Erik, I didn't shave," she admitted, wanting to hide behind her hands. It wasn't an afro or anything - she had a habit of keeping the lips shaven because the hair didn't grow as thick, but the pubic mound had grown longer than she would've liked. Classes, her part-time job, and studying had her showers shortened to ten minutes, not enough time to do more than a little grooming. 

Erik looked up at her as if she were silly. "Girl, I'm a grown ass man. You think I'm worried ‘bout some hair?" He stuck his tongue out and licked a trail up her lower lips to emphasize his point. Y/N hissed at the feeling. It could not compare to any of her vibrators. "All I'm worried about–," a lick, "–is eatin' up all this fat ass pussy."

He dove into her, his lips pulling at her folds and his tongue dipping and twirling into her crevice. Y/N felt like she was sweating even with the shower water falling onto her. She clutched onto his hair, gripping his locs. She kept herself from bending over, his tongue pressing against her clit and making that deep feeling coil inside of her. She felt like she couldn't hold herself up. "Holy _shit_. Baby, that feels so good. That feels _so_ good," Y/N panted. 

When she inadvertently moved out the way of his mouth, the pleasure almost too much, he grasped her hips and brought her mound back to his lips.

"Open them eyes. Look at me." 

Her eyes squeezed shut, Y/N peeled them open and dropped her gaze to his.

He looked like a predator.

 _He's not even fucking me yet_ , Y/N couldn't help but think. If giving her pleasure made him ravenous, made him want her more, he could have at it all he wanted. 

His thumb lifted her clit and he licked the right side of it. "Fuck, fuck!" Her eyes closed again. She threw her head back, her lungs greedy for air.

He'd remembered something from a lustful conversation they'd had one night. She described to him how she masturbated, how pulling at her clit and massaging the right of it always got her off. And there he was, doing just that, looking at her like that, eating at her like that. 

Y/N's vision went blurry, then spotty, patches of black invading the dimness of the bathroom. Her moans and yelps quieted and her mouth remained open in a soundless scream. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. She was coming and wanted to tell him, but couldn't. She supposed she didn't need to; Erik was experienced enough to see the sins of a woman climaxing. 

"Cum in my mouth, cum in my mouth," she heard him say, and she did just that. Pleasure washed over her skin as she released into his waiting mouth. He drank from her, her cream on his tongue and lips. He groaned, the vibrations sending a shiver through Y/N's body. She knew he would keep going if she let him, so she gently tugged at his hair. 

"I can't, I can't," she whimpered, her thighs shaking. Erik took her word for it and stood up, holding her body against his. 

"I got you," he murmured as she clung to his body. Her chin on his shoulder and cheek against his neck, Y/N finally came down from the high. Her chest heaving, she held onto him as the water turned cool. It was cold, but felt good. She ran her hands up and down his back. His length was pressed against her stomach, still hard. 

"What about you? Do you want me to..." she whispered to him. She'd never given head before, and she wasn't sure she would be very good at it just yet, but she felt a little bad that he had sent her to Mars while he was left virtually unattended. 

Erik pecked her lips twice. "Nah, ma, I'm good."

"Really?" She didn't think any man would turn down some head. 

"Yeah, I’ll let you try it out next time."

"Why next time? We're right here." She reached down to touch him. He let her, biting his lip as she stroked him as she had before. She squeezed it a bit, silently celebrating when she saw his eyes press closed briefly. 

Suddenly, he pulled her hand away and pressed her against the cold tile. 

He stared at her like he knew something she didn't. "'Cause of that."

"Cause of _what_?"

"I think you'd like it too much."

Y/N's eyebrows furrowed. "How you know what I'd like if I ain't done it yet?"

"I can tell, baby girl. You may not say it, but I think you'd like it a little rough."

Rough? Had she ever told him that? Maybe she mumbled something in her sleep. She _had_ been having explicit dreams of her boyfriend as of late. Was it the way she looked at him? Had he read her mind?

His hand went to the back of her neck. He leaned to her ear and whispered into it. "I think you'd like me fuckin' that pretty mouth of yours, gaggin' all on this dick. Got tears comin’ down your face, cum all in yo mouth. Look at you. Listen to how you breathin'. Yeah, you'd like that shit wouldn't you? 

Y/N's pussy throbbed. Was it really possible to be turned on by an act one had never experienced? Maybe it was the way Erik was talking. He wasn't shy when it came to words, but he had been reserved for her sake. Now, she was being introduced to the animal she knew hid behind that stone gaze and thoughtful smirk. _Shit_ , she was wet.

"Yeah, I'ma make you wait for that shit. Gon' have to earn it." 

He was _such_ a fucking tease. Always needing to be in control. If she was going to get any pleasure from him, it would be on his own accord. 

"What I gotta do to "earn it", Erik?" Y/N asked in a mocking tone, but she was truly curious. 

Erik's eyes went to her lips and he pressed his to hers. He opened them up with his tongue, kissing her deeply and passionately like he always did. He sucked on her bottom lip and pulled away with a wet _pop_. He gripped her chin lightly and put his thumb in her mouth. She sucked on it. 

"You'll see, baby girl," he said as he watched her. "Yeah...you gon' see."

He took the appendage from her mouth and kissed her one last time before saying, "Now let's get outta here. I'm starving and cold as fuck."

\-------

_**Thanks for reading!** _


End file.
